brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Seed Plants/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. A man, Tim, and a robot, Moby, walk up to some flowers and plants. Tim is wearing a shirt with a picture of a seed on it. TIM: Hey, these look exactly like the birthday flowers I gave to — Moby’s lights blink. MOBY: Beep. Tim blushes. TIM: Never mind. Let’s move on. Tim walks off the screen to the left and Moby follows. Tim and Moby are walking up to a sign in front of a tree. The video zooms in on the sign. Tim reads from the sign. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, How do seed plants work? From, Daniel. Tim and Moby are standing in front of a tree and other plants. TIM: Oh, that's easy. To quote the great Sitting Bull, “Every seed is awakened, and all animal life.” Moby has a frown face and looks at Tim. MOBY: Beep! Moby’s lights blink. TIM: What? MOBY: Beep. Moby’s lights blink again. TIM: All right, the real answer. The screen zooms in on Tim’s face. Text reads: plants. TIM: Plants are one of the most diverse forms of life on Earth. A silhouette of a plant is shown. TIM: Scientists have identified almost 300,000 species within the plant kingdom. Six images of different species of plants appear on the screen one by one overlaying the silhouette of the plant. The video zooms in on Tim. Tim: All plants share a few traits. The video shows a diagram of a plant cell. Several structures can be seen within the cell. Text reads: eukaryotic. TIM: For one thing, they’re eukaryotic, meaning each cell has a nucleus. They also contain cell walls made of cellulose. And most plant cells have chloroplasts, which conduct photosynthesis, a process that turns carbon dioxide into sugar. A blue sphere appears within the cell when Tim says nucleus. Text appears that says nucleus. The outer layer of the cell begins flashing when Tim says cell wall. Text appears that says cellulose. Green spheres appear within the cell when Tim says chloroplasts. Text appears that says chloroplasts. A yellow beam of light shines down onto the cell from above when Tim says photosynthesis. Text reads: photosynthesis. Tim and Moby are standing in front of a tree and other plants. Moby: Beep? Moby’s lights blink. TIM: Right. So, one major difference between plants is how they reproduce. The video shows another diagram of two distinctly different types of plant seeds just beneath the soil surface beginning to germinate, then pushing through the soil surface to become plants. Text reads: seed. TIM: Most plants sprout from a seed, which is basically a tiny, undeveloped plant in a protective coating. The video zooms in on Tim. TIM: Other plants are seedless. You can watch our seedless plants movie for more on them. TIM: Seed plants are everywhere, from the trees in your neighborhood park, to the fruits and vegetables you eat, to all the colorful flowers in this garden! The screen splits into three images. The left image is a playground on the grass with trees, the center image is a fruit basket, and the right image is Moby holding a bouquet of flowers. TIM: Some even grow underwater! The screen splits top to bottom. The top image is of lillypads in bloom, The bottom image is of a fish swimming in a pond filled with aquatic plants. TIM: All seed plants are vascular: Specialized channels carry water and nutrients throughout their bodies. The video changes to a diagram of a plant. The soil is in cross section so the plant’s roots can be seen. Water surrounds the roots. An inset of the stem in cross section appears. Inside the stem are many jagged shapes arranged in an irregular pattern and fitted together in the center. Surrounding the jagged shapes is a ring comprised of semi-circles. The water surrounding the roots of the plant disappears while Tim speaks. Text reads: vascular. The video zooms in on Moby. MOBY: Beep? Moby tilts his robot head. TIM: Well, it all starts with the roots, the parts of the plant that are usually underground. They keep the plant firmly anchored in the soil, preventing it from being washed or blown away. The video shows a diagram of three species of plants. The soil is in cross section so their roots can be seen. All three plants lean to the right when Tim says blown away. Text reads: roots. The wind can be heard. TIM: They also absorb water and nutrients, which travel up through the stem. The video shows a diagram of a tree. The soil is in cross section so the roots can be seen. The roots absorb water surrounding them. Text reads: stem. TIM: Stems can be soft and green, like in tulips or grass, or hard and woody, like tree trunks. A silhouette of a plant appears. As Tim says the words tulips, grass, and tree trunks each appears on the screen. Tim and Moby are standing in front of plants and trees. TIM: A stem is sort of like the spine of the plant, providing support for growing branches, leaves, and flowers. It also carries water and nutrients from the roots to the rest of the plant. The video shows a tree trunk. The bark of the tree is replaced by a silhouette. Rows of blue dots are moving up and down the trunk. The video zooms in on Moby. Moby: Beep. Moby tilts his head. TIM: No, not all of those nutrients come from the soil; a plant’s leaves provide more food through photosynthesis! The video shows a plant in silhouette. One by one many different shaped leaves are placed over the silhouette. The video shows Tim and Moby. Moby: Beep! Moby’s lights blink. TIM: Ah, yes. Seed plants are divided into two groups based on how they reproduce. TIM: In angiosperms, the seeds are located inside a flower. The video changes to a close-up of a white flower. The video zooms in to show various shapes contained within the petals. A yellow line is drawn down a stem-like object leading to a bulbous base, representing the seed. The seed grows and changes color. TIM: After the seeds are pollinated, the flower becomes a fruit. The video changes to show the top of a tree. Apples begin popping onto the screen all over the tree. TIM: The seeds inside it can sprout new plants! One apple is brought to the front of the screen and split in two to expose the seeds. The seeds begin blinking. The video zooms in on Tim. TIM: Most plants on Earth are angiosperms. The screen goes black. TIM: They grow in forests, deserts, water, and even sidewalk cracks! The screen is divided into four sections. In the upper-left section is a group of trees. In the upper-right section is a cacti in the desert. In the lower-left section is a cornfield and in the lower-right section is a group of flowers. TIM: Monocots and dicots are the two classes of angiosperms. The video shows a yellow object shaped like a corn kernel on the left and a brown object shaped like a kidney bean on the right. Text on the left reads: monocots. Text on the right reads: dicots. TIM: Monocots have one seed leaf inside of their seeds; dicots have two. The video zooms the monocot seed to the front of the screen. A single leaf and the beginnings of a root structure appear within it. The video zooms the dicot seed to the front of the screen. Two leaves and the beginnings of a root structure appear within it. TIM: That little distinction is pretty major when you look at the differences in the plants they produce! Both seeds shrink back into the screen and move below the soils surface. The seeds are shown growing into their full adult plants. The monocot has leaves sprouting from the top only, while the dicot has leaves sprouting from the top and from the middle of the stem. The video shows the background of a plant silhouette. TIM: For one thing, the flowers of monocots have parts in multiples of three, while the flowers of dicots have parts in multiples of four or five. The video shows a white flower with six petals, and an orange flower with five petals. Three of the monocot petals are highlighted and five of the dicot petals are highlighted. The video shows Tim and Moby facing away from the camera toward three distinctly different trees. Moby points to the middle tree, which is tall, has dark leaves, and no fruit. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yup. That belongs to the gymnosperms, a group of seed plants that produce no flowers or fruit. Then Tim points at the tree and Moby puts his arm down. Text reads: gymnosperms. The video then shows a forest filled with evergreen trees. TIM: Instead, most gymnosperms use cones to reproduce. An inset of a cluster of cones is moved to the front of the screen. The inset of the cones fills the screen. TIM: There are male and female cones, but only the female ones have seeds. Another inset taken from the cones is moved to the front of the screen. A close up of a cone is shown. TIM: They’re located at the base of the cone’s scales. The close-up of the cone zooms in so long protrusions extending outward from a central core can be seen. Beneath each protrusion are small irregularly shaped circles. Text reads: seeds. Three lines extend from the text to the irregularly shaped circles. TIM: Many gymnosperms are evergreens: They keep their needle-like leaves year-round. The video shows a winter scene. Snow is coming down and covers the ground. A close-up of the branch of an evergreen covered in snow is shown. Text reads: evergreens. TIM: Conifers, cycads, ginkgoes, and gnetophytes are all classified as gymnosperms. The video divides the screen into four sections. There is a tree in each section. In upper-left section is tree with a long, straight trunk. Its foliage forms a pyramid shape. It is labeled conifers. In the upper-right section is a tree with a trunk that looks like a carrot. Its leaves radiate outward from the trunk. It is labeled cycads. In the lower-left section is a tree with a straight trunk. Foliage comes off the trunk in an irregular pattern. It is labeled ginkgoes. In the lower-right section, no visible trunk is seen. Long slender shapes that look like French fries protrude upward from the bottom. It is labeled gnetophytes. TIM: But conifers are probably the type you see most often. The video zooms in on the section labeled conifers. Text reads: conifers. MOBY: Beep? Moby’s lights blink. TIM: Well, just try to imagine life without seed plants. The video shows the silhouette of a plant. TIM: They’re the basis of our diets, and we make all kinds of stuff with them, from clothing and furniture to medicines and soap. The video shows items on top of the silhouette including a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, a carrot, a cookie sandwich, and a piece of broccoli. The video shows more items pop up including a shirt with the label 100% cotton, a wooden chair, a medicine bottle, and a bar of soap. The video zooms in on Tim. TIM: Plus, they suck Upper C Upper O 2, a greenhouse gas, out of the air, and emit oxygen. The video shows Tim and Moby standing in front of some plants and a tree. A phone ringtone can be heard. The video shows Tim answering the phone. TIM: Hey Rita . . . Can I call you back? Tim blushes and walks off the screen to the left. MOBY: Beep! Moby’s lights blink and Moby puts his hand up to his mouth. Tim leans back into the screen from the left, still blushing. TIM: Oh, be quiet. You’re so immature. Tim moves back outside the screen. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts